1st Corps
Opening Statement We are a military guild funded by the United States and British Kingdom. We provide medical support to our allies, as well as other types of supporting roles including infantry in the form of a Military Police Force. We are now doing evacuation details as the war ends. Taking down temporary buildings and other places now require engineers. Please join to fill this role. Mission Statement To provide regular infantry and medical support through MASH units to allied guilds. Will never refuse to support an ally for any reason excepting treason, in which case said party will be turned over to proper authority. Recruiting Information Any wishing to be recruited should look for: John (Will be named as Colonel John Winters if trying to recruit people): GM, Commanding Officer. (Basic Access, Level 35) Charolette Swordhayes: Officer, Head Nurse and current second in command. (Unlimited access, Level unknown) Tom: Veteran, Sergeant, Company Clerk and Corpsman. Possible Military Police officer.Current Third in Command(Basic access, level 9-10) Looking For We are currently in need of 9 Female nurses level 10+, 9 Male Surgeons level 10+, 9 Corpsmen and orderlies of either gender level 10+, 10 Military Police Officer preferably male level 15+ and Unlimited Access. If you are interested in any of these positions above, please contact any of the listed recruiters to enlist. Thank you. Uniforms NOTE: It is required to own at least a Dress or Field uniform before introduction. Basic Access—Enlisted Dress—Headwear: None Jacket/Vest: None Shirt: Dark Yellow Linen Short Sleeve Belt: Box Belt Pants: Dark Brown Linen Highwaters Shoes: Comfy Boots Enlisted Field—Headwear: None Jacket/Vest: Permitted, none required Shirt: Dark Yellow Cotton Short Sleeve Belt: Box Belt Pants: Dark Green Cotton Trousers OR Linen Highwaters Shows: Comfy Boots Officer Dress—Hat: None Jacket/Vest: None Shirt: Dark Brown Linen Short Sleeve Belt: Box Belt Pants: Dark Brown Linen Highwaters Boots: Comfy Boots Officer Dress: Same as enlisted dress Unlimited Access Enlisted Dress—Same except Dark Yellow Linen Long Sleeve and Dark Brown Cotton Jacket Enlisted Field—Same except Dark Yellow Linen Long Sleeve and Money Jacket or Dark Green Cotton Jacket Officer Dress—Same as enlisted except Dark Brown Linen Long Sleeve and Dark Brown Cotton Jacket Officer Field Same as Enlisted Field Headquarters Infantry: All Infantry except Headquarters Battalion are based off of Fort Charles on the Tortos Server. Headquarters Battalion is based on Kingshead same Server. Medical: There is 1 MASH Unit per Fort and Headquarters is split. Permanent units (Not MASH) are based at Fort Charles Tortos Server. MASH Headquarters is based at Doc Grog's same Server. Insignia Gallery 547px-USICorpsSSI.svg.png FlagCorps.png USICorpsDUI.png 160px-SignDoctor.png 45px-Icon gunsmith.png 1st Insignia- 1st Corps 2nd Insignia- 1st Corps Guidon used in important meetings, formations, etc. 3rd Insignia- 1st Corps Distinctive Unit Insignia 4th Insignia- Surgical Corps insignia 5th Insignia- Infantry Corps insignia Associated Stores Doc Grog's McCraken's Weaponry- Port Royal Truehound's Tailor- Port Royal Basil's Barbershop- Port Royal Pugratt's Tailor- Cuba Ranks, Positions, and Specialties Ranks Enlisted Private Private First Class Technical sergeant Fifth Class Corporal Technical Sergeant Fourth Class Sergeant Technical Sergeant Third Class Staff Sergeant Technical Sergeant Master Sergeant First Sergeant Officer Second Lieutenant First Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel General Officer Brigadier General Major General Lieutenant General General Corps Commander Positions CO- Commanding Officer DO- Deputy Officer XO- Executive Officer IO- Intelligence Officer CM- Communications Officer LO- Logistics Officer BFS- Battalion First Sergeant CCO- Company Commanding Officer CDO- Company Deputy Officer CXO- Company Executive Officer FS- First Sergeant PL- Platoon Leader SL- Squad Leader G- Guid EL- Element Leader EM- Element Member Specialties Technician- For technical support, often Non Commissioned Officer in training. Cook- Provides meals for troops. Military Police Officer- Will provide security detail for prisoners or traitors, etc. Corpsman/Orderlies- Watches over wounded and uses voodoo to keep them from injury. Clerk- In charge of a company's supplies. Quartermaster- A large time Clerk. Driver- For transportation to those who cannot teleport, or to islands that cannot be teleported to. Chaplin- Provides religious support. Nurse- Watches over the wounded at an aid station. Surgeon- Uses tonics and other means to revive the wounded. Category:POTCO Category:Guilds Category:Army Category:Role-Play